The Rain, The Forest and The Wraith
by Eloloo
Summary: Sous la pluie qui s’était remise à tomber, Todd paraissait étrangement effrayant et fascinant à la fois. // Terminé //


**Titre** : The Rain, The Forest, The Wraith

**Auteur** : Nickki (moi-même ^^')

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à eux ! ^^

**Notes** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du défi « pluie », sur la communauté LJ me_li_me_lo.

**Notes du 27.07.2010**: Juste quelques mots pour remercier Lorraine, si elle passe par ici, pour sa review. Comme tu n'as pas laissé de lien je n'ai pas pu te répondre, alors je le fais ici : MERCI infiniment ! :)

La pluie avait tout détrempé. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, un « floutch » agaçant venait s'ajouter aux clapotis de l'eau sur les feuilles des arbres… et aux plaintes incessantes de Rodney McKay, un mètre derrière lui.

De chaque côté du chemin sur lequel ils progressaient depuis plus d'une demi heure maintenant s'étendait une épaisse forêt. L'écran du Jumper avait indiqué qu'elle recouvrait la planète aux trois quarts ; vue du sol, il semblait à Rodney que d'un instant à l'autre, il allait en surgir quelque bête féroce qui ressemblerait peut-être à un sanglier avec de faux airs de ….

-Rodney ! Ça m'arrangerait si tu pouvais marcher _plus vite_.

-Ça va ! Je fais ce que je peux !

-Ce que tu _veux_, oui.

Rodney grommela quelque chose que John n'entendit pas ; à quelques mètres devant, le chemin s'élargissait subitement sur une clairière jonchée d'une multitude d'énormes blocs de pierres, vraisemblablement les restes d'un lieu de culte. Seules quelques colonnes de ce qui semblait être du grès tenaient encore debout.

-C'est _ici_ ?

Le scientifique s'arrêta là où son ami militaire se tenait, P90 levé devant lui.

-Il semblerait.

John Sheppard fouilla la forêt du regard, attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement ou bruissement des arbres et des buissons. La pluie brouillait en partie sa vision, et il avait l'impression que chaque muscle de son corps était tendu. Il ne voulait pas se laisser surprendre ; malgré les bonnes paroles de celui qui les avait amenés ici, Sheppard préférait de loin rester sur ses gardes et ne pas prendre de risques.

-Bon. Et où est notre ami ? s'enquit Rodney en grimaçant.

Il avait la tête rentré dans les épaules, comme si cela pouvait le protéger d'être trempé par l'averse.

-Il ne doit pas être loin.

John, son P90 toujours levé devant lui, se dirigea prudemment vers les ruines ; le scientifique fit de même, son arme prête à tirer aux moindres signes de danger. Le tout était de parvenir à déterminer quel degré de danger méritait une rafale de balles.

McKay scrutait nerveusement les abords de la forêt tandis que John commençait à perdre patience. Il avait insisté auprès d'Elizabeth pour venir ici et le rencontrer, quoi qu'il ai à leur dire ; il n'avait pas envie que la jeune femme ne regrette d'avoir placé sa confiance en lui pour cette mission. John, quant à lui, ne regrettait qu'une chose : que Ronon et Teyla aient d'autres obligations avec le Major Lorne sur M3G-459.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient à présent au centre de l'édifice en ruine. La pluie avait cédé la place à une légère bruine, et l'humidité commençait sérieusement à agacer Rodney. Ils étaient cernés par une forêt qui renfermait Dieu seul savait quelles créatures ; les énormes cailloux autour d'eux n'étaient d'aucun intérêt scientifique ; et pour couronner le tout, c'était un Wraith, oui, _un Wraith_, qui leur avait donné _rendez-vous_. La Galaxie de Pégase était décidemment très …

-Tu entends ça ?

Sheppard venait de couper court à ses pensées.

-Quoi ?

-_Ça_, Rodney !

C'était un lointain bourdonnement, très familier, un peu trop peut-être ; quelques secondes plus tard, un Dart survola la clairière.

-Oh mon …

-A couvert !

Les deux hommes s'accroupirent derrière la plus grosse pierre des ruines ; le Dart repassa une nouvelle fois au dessus d'eux mais cette fois, un large rayon blanc balaya le sol sur quelques mètres ; lorsqu'il disparut, ce fut pour _lui_ laisser la place. Todd.

Le Wraith se tenait là, debout. Il parcourut l'ensemble de la clairière du regard, avant d'apercevoir John et Rodney qui, lentement, P90 prêt à tirer au moindre signe suspect, se relevaient.

Sous la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber, Todd paraissait étrangement effrayant et fascinant à la fois. Il se dressait de toute sa hauteur, tel un spectre, une ombre fantomatique tout droit sortit de la forêt environnante. Rodney pensa que de toutes les bêtes qu'ils auraient pu rencontrer, celle-ci était … particulièrement terrifiante.

John prit le premier l'initiative de se redresser complètement et de s'approcher de Todd. McKay, plus réticent, le suivait de près, la main crispée sur son P90.

-Sheppard …

-Todd. Ravi de vous revoir.

McKay perçut à peine la note ironique dans la voix de son ami.

-C'est un plaisir partagé, Sheppard.

La voix grave et rauque du Wraith ajoutait à l'atmosphère irréelle. Todd et John se jaugèrent un instant, comme pour déterminer lequel des deux entreraient le premier dans le vif du sujet. Lequel des deux avait prévu de _trahir_ l'autre.

-Je doutais fortement que vous accepteriez de venir jusqu'ici, déclara la Wraith, sincèrement étonné.

-Eh bien vous voyez, nous sommes là, répondit Sheppard, prenant le parti de baisser son arme.

Todd porta alors son attention sur McKay, qui jusqu'ici était plutôt heureux de rester en retrait ; le scientifique déglutit péniblement et offrit un sourire qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace. Pendant quelques secondes, il observa le visage de Todd, si différent de ce qu'il avait pu voir sur les autres de son espèce. Que pouvait signifier ce tatouage qui entourait son œil gauche ?

-Pourquoi ne pas … ouvrir la discussion ? Offrit Todd, écartant les bras en signe d'invitation.

-Je suis pour, répondit John.

Il se retourna vers Rodney.

-Pas d'objection ?

-Eh bien euh … Non.

Si, il y en avait une : ne PAS faire confiance à un Wraith. Mais apparemment, Sheppard ne semblait pas prendre en compte ce paramètre.

-Il y a un temple, à quelques mètres d'ici. Je propose que l'on aille s'y abriter. Vous ne semblez pas appréciez beaucoup la pluie.

Cette dernière phrase de Todd était clairement dirigée envers Rodney, qui grimaça une nouvelle fois devant le demi-sourire du Wraith. Déconcertant, voilà ce qu'il était. Horriblement déconcertant.

John, Rodney et Todd se mirent alors en marche vers le temple, le militaire prenant bien soin de ne pas quitter leur nouvel ami du regard. Défiance ? Pas tout à fait. Excessive prudence, plutôt.

La pluie continuait de tomber, détrempant un peu plus le sol, ramenant la forêt à la vie.


End file.
